To Be Queen (Non-taylor alt! power)
by accelerator 231
Summary: A girl running screaming through Leviathan-struck Singapore is granted the power to bring mortals to their height from a bygone weapon from an era of dreams. Whether or not she becomes a sovereign is something beyond question. Whether or not she becomes the ruler of a shining empire or a kingdom of ash and bone is quite another.
1. Prologue

The golden swords and silver lances were shattered, torn down by the jade hounds. Starlight glimmered and twisted fate, as the golden god-kings of the first age were destroyed and betrayed by their servants.

Once... there was a god-king, a mighty general of the Dawn. He wished for a mighty army, strong enough to wage war against the legions of demons that the primordials sent against him. Strong enough to at least capable of standing on the same battlefield as a dragonblooded. But he could not use dragonblooded. His... pride, and his refusal to see them as fellow Exalts, stopped him.

So he contracted his friends and battle-brothers, asking. 'Please, give me a device. One that would allow me to bring mortals to their heights and zenith. The greatest that they could ever reach, so that I do not need to bow my head and humble myself and ask for a mere terrestrial's help'. And the twilight agreed. For they were friends.

And twilight laboured. She called up the factory cathedrals. She took ingredients and expertise from the Princes of Hell. And she made a device, one that could take numerous shapes, from a wand to an ephermal light that could bind to a human, to a bath or a pond to dip in, or a fan. 'Use this.' She said. And the Dawn was glad.

And the Dawn died, choking to death on his own blood, his internal organs ruptured by the venom of the yozis passed inside by a dragonblooded attendant. His followers took up arms, prepared to die to avenge their master, prepared to spill an ocean of blood to kill his assasins... that was turned all moot, as a weapon of mass destruction threw their entire region and fief into the Wyld.

There, the device fell, further and further away, warded against the deprivations of the Fair Folk... until it fell, onto a world filled to the brim with war and conflict, to an island nation brought to its knees, to a small girl who lost everything.


	2. Chapter 1

I ran, stumbling over the debris and broken pipes, running from the psychopaths chasing after me. Jumping up staircases and climbing up broken rubble to the top floor just to buy a few more seconds of life. Their wild eyes and makeshift weapons clutched in tight fists as they laughed and yelled, chasing after me with manic grins and ragged clothing.

Trying to let myself not be blinded by the tears trailing from my eyes. Singapore was once a jewel of a country. A port stopped by from ships from all over the world. An island famed for its high tech biotech companies and software programmers. A 'green city' as they called us. An island that transformed itself from a marshy little trading post to a first world country of gleaming glass and steel.

Now it was a hellhole after the Leviathan attack. The skyscrapers were gone, knocked down by tsunamis several stories high. Potholes filled the street, filled with water that caused dengue mosquitoes to breed into swarms. It was once filled with technology, harmony, and prosperity.

Now it was a waterlogged hellhole filled with broken buildings, plague, starvation, and of course, anarchy.

It was all my fault. Dad always told me to watch out for people that see my face, to always put on my hood. But I was just so tired, I didn't bother putting it on this one time. And I didn't bother trying to make sure no one followed me.

 _And I killed my family._

They got us at night. Father and Brother tried to fight them off. Mother was screaming for them to stay away.

 _Why was Father and brother laying on the floor, their shirts stained red?_

Mother told me to run away as fast as I could. Mother pushed me out of the door. Mother tried to fight them, only for them to throw her to the floor and start hitting her with a pipe

 _Why was mom screaming and them laughing?_

I ran, trying not to blind myself with tears. Trying to keep my worthless, stupid, dumbass, family killing life preserved. Running away and leaving my family to die. Trying to not sink to my knees and cry until the monsters caught up. Trying to-

I fell, tripping over a rock I didn't see through my tears. I scrabbled across the concrete floor, trying desperately to get up despite everything in my body and brain telling me that I should die, that I deserve to die.

The voices were getting louder now. They were gaining.

I looked to the side. This level was about 5 stories up. They were on the same level as me. The tsunami left by Leviathan had hit this building hard, leaving a hole in the building. Sunlight streamed through, letting me see the devastated city that Singapore had become after being hit by an Endbringer.

I'll rather die than be killed. Or whatever fate they had for me.

I threw myself out of the crack. For a moment, I was flying.

 _Mother, Father, Brother, I'm so sorry. I'm going with you guys._

The sky looked so beautiful.

Then it all went dark.

I awoke, wet and cold. But I didn't my parents, nor my brother.

Huh. So that wasn't a nightmare.

Hah. Hahahahha. Hahhahahhahahahahah.

"Are you ok?" A kindly voice asked. I started, looking around for the source. To my right, a kindly looking man smiled, looking at me. He was filthy, covered in dirty rags. His face seemed sallow, with rotting teeth, while he looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. All in all, he looked like hell. _HecouldbesomuchbetterIcouldmakehimperfect._

"Where... where am I? Where's my family?" Even as I asked this question, I started to sob and tear up. I remembered what happened to them. Its my fault. I'm going to make them pay. But how? I need help.

"This is the sewers. Good place to hide out, if you're hiding from the Wild Dogs out there. Not much, but its safe. And water to drink, too, if you're desperate enough." The man was speaking now. His voice was partially hoarse and dry.

"The... wild dogs?" "Yeah. Those guys. People who saw the end of the world, then went mad. They're crazies. They got your family too?" The man's voice cracked with pain. Hah. A fellow companion in misery.

We stayed like that, commiserating about our failures. Then I broke it. "So what now? Let them get away with it? Let them go on with their lives, happy? I can't accept that."

The man sighed sadly. He seemed to agree. "I know, I thought so too. Tried to kill them. But they got prepared and ready. Nearly killed me, too. Besides... do you think your parents will be happy with you killing yourself for their sake? We're not going to be able to destroy them. Not without preparation and backup. And they've got parahumans."

Oh yeah. Parahumans. People with superpowers. People with superpowers who get them on the worst day of their lives. After Leviathan hit, that seemed to be a lot.

I sighed. If only I had power. If only I had an army. If only... _Youcouldruletheworldifyouwishjustreachoutandtakeit._

The man sighed, and turned away. "Its been along day. Go and get some rest." He turned away, picking up some newspapers to use as a blanket.

I couldn't let that happen. "Wait. Stop first." He turned around. "I... have a proposal for you."

"I don't do stuff like that, kid." My cheeks nearly turned red. How dare he! I fought down the embarassment and indignation as the thought of it. "I... think I got powers. And I think I can help you. Help us."

That got him interested. He got up, looking at me in the eye. "Let's hear it."

Mr Yi Ling was an ordinary clerk, before Leviathan hit. When it hit, he tried to go over to Malaysia for evacuation with his family, hoping that the country there would be better. Any place was better than Singapore, after Leviathan. The entire place had become a waterlogged hellhole, infrastructure destroyed, with almost one third of its land removed and fallen in to the sea.

They never made it. The car broke down. And Mr Ling left the car to go to a garage, hoping to get help.

That was the worst mistake of his life. And he regretted it ever since. He came back to the sounds of screaming, and crying. And saw the corpses of his family, lying on the street. The Wild Dogs pissing on them.

That was when he saw red. And he tried to kill them. He failed, nevertheless. The were armed. And eh... a desk worker, was never the most fit or skilled in fighting.

He buried them, with small mounds to denote where they were. Those were probably washed off by the rains, now. The monsoons were hellish.

He didn't want to think of them anymore.

So instead, he thought of the now.

One of the Wild Dogs screamed, swinging a pipe at him. It bounced off, and with barely a thought, he snapped his hand upwards and into his face, with a satisfying crack as the mook spun away and was thrown to the ground. Another man came, knife in hand. He grabbed the hand, snapping the wrist. He fell to the ground, screaming and holding it, while he stomped on that bastard's head and continued walking on.

This was glorious. This was what he had been waiting for, all his life. He punched a man in the stomach, sending him sinking to the ground. And then he stopped.

He looked at the piles of bodies surrounding him, in the Wild Dogs secondary base of operations, the warehouse where they stored their stuff.

He was finished here. But not for long. He would go back to his master... and they would take down the wild dogs.

He went back to his master, to report his findings. There was food here. Weapons. Clothes. Medicine. All things needed to support a people. People she would rule.

One day, his master would rule Singapore. And then the world. But first, they needed to clean house.

a/N: Please review this fic. I always saerch for ways to improve. Or at least, if you like it, fav.


End file.
